Lonely Hearts
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Marinette never felt so alone. She had a fine job and her own apartment, but her friends were far away and now she heard Adrien was engaged to be married. She transforms again, after years without being Ladybug, and ends up finding comfort on Chat Noir's arms. Only to learn he is Adrien. .:OneShot:.


It's been two years since I last wrote a fanfic, but Ladybug and Chat Noir can't seem to let my mind rest. I have so many ideas, so many things I want them to do!

I hope it's enjoyable. Let a review to let me know what you think ;)

* * *

 _ **Lonely Hearts**_

Marinette looked at herself on the mirror. Her eyes were still red and puffy after all that crying. She had never felt so lonely in her entire life. She was 25 now, had her own apartment and made a decent amount of money working as a fashion designer for a famous couture company - but it was just her now, all alone.

Busy as she always was, it was rare she got a chance to visit her parents at the bakery. Alya and Nino had moved to London, as Alya got a job at BBC. And Adrien… well, Adrien was now engaged to be married to a supermodel.

"Oh, Marinette, you can't let yourself be like that! You are such a cheerful girl!" Tikki told her, concern showing in her big eyes.

"I just can't help it, Tikki. He's getting married and I… I never even got to tell him…"

She had tried to forget those feelings. She even had a couple of boyfriend in college, however, those relationships never lasted simply because her heart wasn't on them. And now… Now he would be out of her reach forever.

Tikki sighed.

"Maybe you should get some air tonight. As Ladybug, I mean."

"Ladybug? But Papillon has been missing for years now. There are no akumas for me to fight anymore."

"Just to let you mind off things for a while. Don't you think it would be fun? Being her again?"

Marinette smiled.

"Tikki, transform me."

Tikki opened a big smile and let herself be pulled to Marinette's earrings.

Marinette welcomed the feeling of being transformed as one welcomes a long-missing old friend. It was nice to feel the fabric of her suit against her skin and the power of the Miraculous flowing through her. When it was over, she looked once again at the mirror. She laughed. She was way too old to be wearing those pigtails. She let her hair loose and reassembled it on a low ponytail.

"That's better.'

She got out by the window and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Paris was beautiful at night. She stopped at a building facing the Tower and sat there, enjoying the cool breeze from the Seine.

"My- My lady?"

The voice startled her. So familiar, and yet… how long has it been since she last heard it?

"Is it really you?"

She looked back to face him. He was so taken aback. His green eyes shone as if he was about to burst into tears.

"Hi, Chat Noir. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

He rushed to her side and fell on his knees, hugging her immediately. She hugged him back tightly.

"I thought he had taken you. Papillon, I mean. He disappeared and you along with him. I searched all over Paris, but you were nowhere to be found."

"I'm so sorry, Chat. My life… it's difficult enough being just the me behind the mask, and since the city didn't seem to need Ladybug anymore, I just didn't transform."

"But I needed you." he whispered softly, letting go of the hug to sit next to her. "I still do."

Ladybug blushed.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't think… I'm sorry."

He opened a small smile.

"It's okay. You are here now, right?"

She nodded.

"Tell me all I missed."

He proceeded to tell her all about his nightly patrols, what he had seen and learned about their beloved city. She listened carefully to his every word, hanging on to them as if her life depended on them, and in a way, it did. For the first time in years, she wasn't feeling lonely.

"But enough about me. Tell me, my lady, why tonight, of all nights?"

She looked away from him, feeling her eyes water.

"I… It was actually really selfish. There is this guy I've been pinning for a long time, and he… I was informed today that he is engaged."

Chat Noir felt his heart break. All hope was lost. She had disappeared for years, and thus felt forced to move on - his father made sure he moved on. However, his love never faltered, not even for a second, and to hear she loved another… It hurt. He had always knew she didn't love him, but back then he wasn't aware there was someone she actually loved.

"Does he know, that you love him? Any men would be an idiot for turning you down."

She chuckled.

"Oh no, I never told him. Defeating bad guys? That I can do. Declaring my love? I never had the nerve."

He took her hand in his and squeezed affectionately.

"Then, tell him. He is not married yet, is he? You still have time."

Ladybug smiled.

"It wouldn't be fair. Plus, he probably doesn't even remember me anymore."

"Impossible. To know you and forget you? It's impossible, my lady."

She turned her face back to him. He was sad too, she could see that clearly. Maybe he had been honest all those years ago, maybe he did love her truly. How cruel she must seem in his eyes! Disappearing for years and then coming back just to talk about her love for another man.

"I'm sorry, Chat Noir. You can go, if you want. Me talking about those things to you…"

"I'm fine." he said, smiling. "I'm with you again. Only in my wildest dreams did I dare to wish for it. I won't let go of you now. Not until I must. Not until you promise me you will come back tomorrow, and the night after that. Just let me, my lady. Let me fix your broken heart."

Tears fell from her blue eyes, and before she knew it, she was kissing him. Chat Noir was so surprised he was motionless at first, but after the initial shock wore out, he put one hand at her waist and the other he tangled on her hair, pulling her closer to him.

In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't, that it was wrong of him to cheat on his fiancée, but he just couldn't bring himself to care about that right now. I he could have her, if he could have his Ladybug, than the wedding was off, first in the morning - his father be damned.

He felt her hands searching for the zipper of his suit, and he led them to the right spot.

"Just keep the masks, please." she whispered softly.

He was a little disappointed, but agreed.

She pulled down his zipper and just stared at his abs for a second, running her gloved hands through them, feeling how hard they were. Chat Noir was truly ridiculously handsome. She got up to undo her own zipper, and felt as he watched her, eating her with his wide eyes.

Chat Noir was mesmerized by her. There was nothing underneath the suit but her creamy skin. He felt himself get even harder with the image. He pulled her back to him and then his mouth was everywhere - her neck, her breasts, her navel, her sex. She moaned softly as he ran his tongue on her clitoris. Gods, that moan would be the death of him, for sure.

He moved away just a bit, just to properly get rid of all the paraphernalia of his suit. Ladybug took the opportunity to swap their positions. She was on top now, and it was her mouth on his sex. He had to put a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds coming from it. It felt so damn good…

"Fuck!" he cursed when she suddenly stopped. He was so close it was almost painful.

But she was already positioning herself on top of him. His dark-haired, blue-eyed gorgeous goddess.

They kissed. She swiftly slid his penis into her. They both moaned. Chat grabbed her waist as she set the rhythm. His grip was strong and it felt so good to have his big hands on her…

Everything was just pure bliss.

"Ah, Chat!" she moaned almost too loudly.

Hearing her call him in that tone… How many times had he fantasized about that? He moved his hands to grab her breast, running his thumbs over her hardened nipples. She moaned even louder.

She kissed him hard as she felt the waves of her orgasm, and he soon followed, feeling her walls clentch his length so deliciously.

She collapsed on top of him, and he was just content to embrace her. They closed their eyes, enjoying the sensations still running through their bodies.

Not a word was exchanged. For now, the feel of their naked bodies against the other was enough.

* * *

As they fell asleep, Tikki and Plagg were realesed from the Miraculous.

"Oh, gods, it was time already. I was getting tired of all the drama." Plagg said, rolling his eyes as he watched Marinette and Adrien, fully clothed on their regular outfits, sound asleep in each others' arms.

Tikki chuckled.

"Oh, but the drama has just began! Do you think we should have tell them sooner?"

"What for? It would have been pointless. Imagine the akwardness on the classroom, if they knew back then."

"Yes, I guess you're right. Let them figure it all out by themselves."

They hid on their usual spots and also surrended to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, the sun is almost rising."

That sweet voice, those gentle hands… Was she dreaming? Little by little, it started to come back to her. Adrien was getting married. She had the most amazing sex with Chat Noir. Wait. What?

She opened her eyes, expecting the shame of being completely naked on a public place to wash over her. However, she soon realized she was fully clothed. As Marinette.

If she was herself, that could only mean…

She turned quickly to him. She had to blink four times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Adrien? It was you all along?"

He smiled at her. His bright and beautiful smile.

"I could ask you the same, you know, Marinette. For years I wondered who it was underneath that maks, and it was you! So close to me, all this time."

"But… Adrien, how could you? Aren't you getting married?"

She was crying again. And it was what it took for him to realize that, last night, she was talking about him. Not only was Ladybug Marinette, she loved Adrien.

"Not by my own volition. I've always loved you, and just you, my lady."

"No. You love Ladybug. Not me."

She was at flight risk, he could feel it, so he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Mari, please. You are her and she is you. Gods, it makes so much sense! Of course it's you. You who were always concerned about others, who were always ready to help everyone. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Please, let me go, Adrien."

"Promise you won't run. Let me explain."

She just nodded and he let go of her arm.

"You were gone. I searched you for months, everywhere. I begged Plagg, my Kwami, to tell me where to find you, but he never complied. Meanwhile, my father pressed me to settle down, find a girl to marry. He practically arranged the whole thing. Fleur and I are just friends. Her parents did something similar to her, so we decided to just play along. She knew all along I loved someone else, and all she wants is to get rid of her nosy family. Once I tell her I found you… There'll be no wedding."

Marinette stood up.

"Marinette, please! Don't run. Stay with me. Be with me. You are all I ever wanted."

"But I'm not. Chat Noir loves Ladybug. Marinette loves Adrien. Adrien does not love Marinette."

"You are Ladybug, Marinette! I know who you are. I know your heart, better than anyone. Can't you see that?"

But she wasn't listening. With her eyes clouded with tears she ran away as fast as she could.

* * *

Three days had passed when someone knocked ar her door. She dragged herself out of bed (she asked for a sick leave at work, and as she had never missed a single day before, her boss granted it right away) to answer it after the person insisted over and over again.

It was Chat Noir. And then, it was Adrien. His eyes showed so much sadness and loneliness… They were green copies of her own eyes.

"I'm not engaged anymore."

She sighed.

"It doesn't change the fact that you are in love with an idea of me, and not the real me."

He transformed back into Chat Noir, so quickly he probably had it all set up with his Kwami.

"Look at me now, Marinette. Knowing who I am, do you love me any less as Chat Noir?"

No, she did not. The mask of Chat Noir only allowed him to be cockier, sassier, however, it was still him. Good and always ready to help. Someone who always had her back, no matter what. They were one and the same.

She started crying again. Chat Noir turned back into Adrien. He put his arms on her shoulders.

"I know you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Aren't we friends? I didn't notice because I was blind. I was so fixated on Ladybug, I forgot to look for her in the real world. And if this doens't convince you, then, let me get to know you better. Let's date. Let me into your life." He pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly. "Just, please, don't leave me all alone again. I really did mean it, you know. I need you."

The wait was torture. Tears started to fall from his eyes as well. That night by the Seine was a dream, all his dreams, come true. He got to touch and kiss her. For one night, she was his and he was hers. He wanted that feeling to last forever.

"Say something, please."

She pulled away from him, her eyes red and puffy and full of sadness. His heart shattered in millions of tiny pieces.

"Okay, then." he decared, defeated. "I'll go away. I'll never bother you again. I'm sorry."

He turned away from her. Each step led him a bit farther from her. Marinette watched it as if it was on slow-motion. He was walking away from her life. Forever.

"Adrien, wait!"

He immediately turned back. She ran to him. He caught her. They kissed.

"I would very much like to date you."

His smile was so bright it almost blinded her.

"You won't regret it, my lady."

That playful tone, his voice. How stupid was she, really? She should have figured it out ages ago.

She chuckled and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Don't call me that, chaton."

He smirked and bowed.

"Your wish is my command, my lady."

"Shut up, you stupid kitten."

They laughed, and them stared at each other. Love seemed to pour from both of them.

"I really do love you, Marinette."

"I love you too, Adrien."


End file.
